


Teithá

by Fiachrach



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiachrach/pseuds/Fiachrach
Summary: A Collection of short side stories and unused scenes of varying lengths published together. All characters, including my original characters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Thranduil  _ **

The darkness of the night sky was lit up with the vivid glow of red and orange flames as they danced up into the never-ending blackness of the night sky, colours intertwining, sending golden sparks raining down upon the water.

Standing on the highest balcony on the highest point of the elven stronghold, beneath the star filled sky, a tall elf with a regal bearing gazed out into the night, his sharp blue eyes fixed towards the lake and the dancing glow that burned brightly in the centre of the water, for elf eyes could see further than a humans, allowing him to see the destruction. It was a terrifying sight to behold as the flames devoured everything within their grasp.

Thranduil looked up, and his eyes narrowed as he watched the large outline of the winged serpent turn around in midair, swooping back towards the lake and releasing yet another torrent of flames on the already burning town of Esgaroth upon the Long Lake.

Smaug had come.

A light wind tugged at his robes, playing with the long pale golden tresses of his hair, flicking them gently across his face as he stood there. He scraped it back, pushing it behind one delicately pointed ear. The Elvenking once more turned his gaze to the sight of the flames. If he strained his ears, he could hear it faintly – the unmistakable sound of the crackle and hiss that accompanied the flames.

He could almost feel the terror of the people as they tried to escape the burning inferno that surrounded them. But there was no escape. The water hissed and steam arose as the flaming embers of timber fell into the water.

Alone on his balcony under the cold watch of the stars, the king's mind began to wander, drifting back to a scene embedded in his memory forever.

 _"May you die in dragon fire!"_ Thorin's harsh words cut across his mind.

_"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North."_

Thranduil's eyes darkened with anger as he replayed his meeting with the dwarf. He had warned Thorin what his actions would cause, but the stubborn dwarf had refused to listen. Now, he would pay the price and many would lose their lives. They would all perish because of his foolishness.

The wind picked up, sending the flames high into the sky, twirling in spirals and curling mercilessly back down on the small wooden houses the men of Esgaroth had once dwelt in. Thranduil continued to watch the burning scene before him, but his eyes were not focused on the flaming sight. The flames had brought forth a memory; one Thranduil had locked away in the back of his mind for many, many centuries.

Until tonight.

The sight of the burning village had pulled from the deepest part of his mind a memory of pain and of fire, of agony oh so great. Long had he desired to forget, but the scars would remain for far longer than the memory of the bitter, searing pain.

Absently, Thranduil's long, slender fingers reached up and touched the side of his face. It was always there, a constant painful reminder of pain and fury. A permanent scar that never would heal.

He dropped his hand to his side and turned away from the balcony, his long robes draping elegantly behind him as he walked away. Away from the burning inferno. Away from those painful memories.

For dragon fire, there was no cure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elven Warrior** _

She was running, running. Never stopping She couldn't stop. She could never stop. The forest flashed by her eyes; leaves and bark melting together in a blur of greens and browns.

There was no time to stop and pay homage to its beauty, a beauty that was slowly dying, taken over by darkness; a darkness closing in around her, slowly squeezing the life out of everything that was good and bright.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, each beat reminding her why she was running, running, running for her life.

A roar behind her, of anger and hatred, deep within the trees frightened her, urging her to push herself further, begging her body to move with more speed.

Her legs ached, the muscles long gone numb from the constant pressure. But she could not afford to stop. Her breath came in short gasps, her lungs desperately reaching out for the air she could not provide.

The wind lashed at her face, stinging her cold cheeks and making her eyes to water, causing her vision to blur. She swiped her arm across her face, trying to clear her eyes even as her feet flew over the ground. In this moment she truly came to understand the meaning of fear.

She cursed as she stumbled over a fallen branch, falling hard on her knees on the cold, unforgiving ground. For split second she paused, feeling a dreadful pounding vibrating beneath her fingers.

They were getting closer.

Scrambling frantically to her feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in her arm as a broken tree branch ripped the sleeve of her tunic and cut a long jagged wound down her arm, she pushed on. She couldn't stop now, she just couldn't. If she did, she would die.

She was getting tired. She could feel her body's refusal to be pushed anymore. But she ignored it and continued to run and run and run.

She couldn't breathe. Every muscle in her body seized up and screamed at her in agony as she crashed through the trees into the clearing.

She couldn't run anymore. She collapsed to her knees, gulping in air. Faintly she heard the harsh sound of metal on metal as weapons were drawn.

She closed her eyes. It was over. The clearing was silent; the only sound to be heard was her ragged breathing. She could feel the warm trickle of blood down her arm from the cut she had sustained.

A command was shouted and then footsteps approached her. This was it. This was the end.

She jolted in shock when a gently hand touched her shoulder instead of the expected cold steel. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of soft leather boots standing in front of her.

"It is alright. You are safe now," a soft voice, an elven voice whispered in her ears as a blanket was draped around her shoulders.

"Easy young one, easy. You are safe. Nothing will harm you now."

She looked up into the face of the speaker and was met with stands of pale golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. " _Hir nin_ Legolas," she whispered, her voice cracked and horse.

_"Sîdh penneth."_ The prince smiled down at her kindly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Peace young one. It is over. It is done"

"But _Hir nin!"_ She gasped up at him. "The Orcs-they're coming!"

" _Av-'osto,"_ Legolas raised his hand, quieting her as he tipped a waterskin up to her lips. " Do not fear. The Orcs are no more."

She gratefully drank the cool refreshing water. She could hear the sounds of the other warriors around her; someone crouched down beside her and wrapped a strip of cloth around her bleeding arm. She could feel exhaustion creeping up on her. She swayed on her knees.

Legolas caught her gently. "Rest now. You have done extremely well," he said gently as he guided her down onto the litter that had been prepared. "Just rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! :)
> 
> Don't forget to check out my Tumblr Page for more!
> 
> Link: (h)(t)(t)(p): / / fiachrach. tumblr.(c)(o)(m) - Please remove the brackets and the gaps between! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr Page for more!
> 
> Link: (h)(t)(t)(p): / / fiachrach. tumblr.(c)(o)(m) - Please remove the brackets and the gaps between! :)


End file.
